Heart's Leap
by C.C. Grant
Summary: Great, Elphaba, have a crush on the prince. Wait, WHAT? A crush? No way. Simply no way in Oz' When the Thropps come to the Tiggulars, some interesting things happen. Fiyeraba. Musical-verse. Summary inside.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I'm too tired to come up with a witty way of saying it. Yeah. Sorry.

Summary: Fiyero can't marry anyone his parents don't approve of. The Thropps come to visit the Tiggulars on business and he falls for Elphaba. Frex is assassinated and Nessa and Elphaba are orphans. Elphaba is considered generally healthy and strong so she becomes a servant to the Tiggular family…

Fiyero's POV

I tapped my foot on the brownish carpet of my bedroom. Feeling suddenly exhausted, I sat down on the luxurious bed. Why do all girls have to be the same?

Pink, spoiled, gossipy, artificial. A great example would be Galinda Upland.

Also a great example of the kind of girl my parents wanted me to marry.

Someone rapped on my door. I grumbled, "Come in."

Galinda burst in, pouting and squealing in a stupidly and annoyingly high voice, "Fiyerrrrrooo! _Now_ what did I do wrong? I thought we were having fun!"

If you can call nearly being killed because of an embarrassing situation involving a picture of me intoxicated, seven bubblegum wrappers, and a fist fight between several members of the Our Lady of Perpetual Peace clergy.

"Galinda, I just got tired. I guess I was just…thinking…about," I quickly thought of the next thing that was happening, "about…the governor of Munchkinland. He and his daughter, Nessarose, are coming tomorrow."

Galinda digested this for a moment. "Okay! I'll have to meet Nessie as soon as she gets here!" Galinda immediately made this nickname for her. I was quite proud of myself for noticing that she made a nickname for everybody soon as she met them. Usually, I didn't pay attention to little details like that.

My nickname used to be FiFi until I threatened to get a restraining order. It was a little unnerving to hear someone shout from across the lawn, "FiFi! Come on here! It's time for dinner!"

- - -

Elphaba's POV

I was anxious as I fast-walked to Frex's office. He had sent a servant out to fetch me. Soon, thanks to my quick pace, I arrived at Frex's office. Peeking through the door, I saw Nessa and Frex talking. Nessa wheeled around and waved me in.

Frex cleared his throat. "Elphaba, I'm going on a business trip to the Vinkus. I'd decided to bring Nessarose, but she tells me she couldn't breathe if you didn't come along. So, you may. We'll be staying with the royal family. Now, I don't want anyone seeing you, so, as you and Nessarose will be staying in the same room, you're to stay in there at all times. There'll be a bathroom, and food brought to you."

I sighed inaudibly. Of course. No one wanted to see a frog around a palace. No one. Nope.

"Only bring necessities. One frock, one shirt, one skirt, one nightgown. Some undergarments. Do you hear me?" I nodded and sighed again.

Nessa beckoned for Frex to lean near her and whispered something into his ear. He straightened.

"Elphaba. You may bring some books." Thank you, Nessa!

"Now, Elphaba, go help Nessarose pack. Then you may."

I hurried to get Nessa up to her room. I helped her pack for two hours. That left me an hour left. But of course, Nessarose was going to be seen, so she'd need more things. And I'd only need a few minutes. When I got down, Frex scolded me and hurried us into the carriage that would take us to the Vinkus.

- - -

Fiyero's POV

"So when are the Munchkins gonna be here?" I asked my father. Absentmindedly, I stretched on the woven white hammock I was currently laying on. It was Sunday, and sunlight flickered between the leaves of the trees all around me. It was a perfect day in the garden. This was my favorite place in all Vinkus, because of several things. It was like magic. Rows upon rows of flowers, a waterfall in the distance, a nice view of the Ozlantic Ocean, mountaintops just grazing the sunsets…and more I couldn't describe with my lacking vocabulary.

My father replied from his perch on a white lawn chair, speaking tiredly, "_Fiyero_. I've told you _seven_ times now. They aren't _actual_ Munchkins. They just live in Munchkinland. On top of that, Frexspar Thropp is the governor of Munchkinland. I think you might've met him before…" I sighed impatiently and he looked at the garden's sundial. "And they'll be here in…sweet Oz! Thirty minutes!"

The half hour came and went.

We saw the carriage as it passed through the gates, grand white against the cherry blossom trees and lush green forest. Green, I thought. What a nice color. Goes good with the pink from the cherry blossoms. I knew my mother would get at me if I'd said that aloud. Grammar…

The wind whispered through the trees as the Thropps arrived. As the driver hurried out to open the door to the un-automated vehicle, I noticed a wheelchair strapped to the back of the carriage. Remembering my father's words about how Nessa was a cripple and behaving in proper, gentlemanly manner, I rushed out to assist her into her chair, if needed.

Soon as I reached them, I asked the driver if he needed any help.

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded 'no' vehemently. I asked again to see if he was sure, but he pushed me away. I resisted the urge to report him and walked away, slowly, but watched suspiciously. He did a double-take, and a man came out who I immediately recognized as Frex.

Once, when I was little, about seven, there was a meeting in Frex's mansion. My dad took me along. Frex'd been kind to me. When I'd asked if he had a daughter, though, he'd smiled and shown me a plain, pale girl in a wheelchair with light brown hair, and when I asked if he had another (even then, I was very fond of making friends…particularly of the female sort), he slapped me across the face. I was outraged; it was against the law to even touch a prince. I didn't tell anybody though.

When the girl in the wheelchair—Nessa came out and the door was still open a little, I saw a flicker of green and a glimpse of some of the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, brown with a shining light. The driver caught me staring and slammed the door shut.

Great. A mystery. My natural curiosity often got the better of me…propelling me into mischief.

- - -

Elphaba's POV

I had to wait until dark to get out of the carriage. Frex was waving his arms at the side of the palace. The wind blew my dark cape about. I hurried over with my carpet bag, feeling awfully like a fugitive seeking cover, running across the trimmed grass lawn. I almost felt like someone was watching me.

He walked me over to Nessa's room, never looking at me. As always.

I went inside, and Frex said goodnight to Nessa. He just glared at me.

Fiyero's POV

As I was just thinking about the green flash and the eyes, I saw something from my room overlooking the west lawn. A shadowy figure darting across the lawn. My first thought was: a thief!

But then something happened. A wind picked up and blew the loose figure about, turning the scoundrel male thief I'd imagined into a skinny girl with strange skin. The moonlight obscured the color, I told myself. But, if I was being frank, I could've sworn the skin looked almost…_green_.

- - -

Elphaba's POV

I woke up the next morning with a pain in my back. I had to sleep on the hardwood floor; obviously, they didn't know I was coming, plus Frex probably wouldn't let me use one even if they did, perhaps something about me getting too spoiled already.

Frex was already up and about and had me make both Nessa and himself some tea in the little kitchenette the room was surprisingly equipped with. There was enough stuff in there to feed an army of munchkins!

I was just starting to boil the water when I heard a knock on the door. Frex pointed to the walk-in closet just beside the little kitchen. I trudged through the mess Frex had already made into the closet. The knock resounded through the room again. In the darkness, I saw a circle of light…a hole in the door. I peeped through, curious.

A boy (from the looks of it) came in. Nessa wheeled over. Then I figured out why.

He turned slightly towards the closet and I barely managed to keep my gasp inaudible.

He was probably the most handsome boy I'd ever seen! His eyes, deep blue with a twinkling light in them, were probably the most striking I'd ever seen. His warm dark brown hair tossed slightly as he shook Frex's hand and greeted them. I noticed he wrinkled his nose up a little bit while shaking my father's hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Thropp and…Nessarose?" he said the names uncertainly, and as if he had to try _very_ hard to remember them. I chuckled when Nessa said, "Nice to meet you…I _really_ prefer Nessa." Frex gaped and then hid it; he'd almost always called her exactly what she'd hated. That was amusing. Fiyero looked amused when she said Nessa.

"My name is Fiyero Tiggular. Would you like to come down to the dining room for breakfast? We didn't see you and wondered if you were still asleep or had some issues with anything…?"

Okay, a Tiggular. That'd mean part of the royal family. "We," should mean the king, queen, and the prince. He didn't exactly _look_ like a queen, nor seem as old as a king, so I implied he was the prince.

Great, Elphaba, have a crush on the prince. Wait, WHAT? A _crush_? No way. Simply no way in Oz!

Involuntarily, my stomach grumbled. And LOUDLY. I backed up into a hamper and it crashed. And LOUDLY. Through the now very small hole, I saw Frex say something about keeping a family pet cat in the closet. Fiyero still walked up to the closet, a confused expression on his face. I didn't have time to hide well, so I settled myself behind an aged furry green cloak of Frex's that was a little darker than the color of my skin.

Fiyero's POV

I walked into the closet hesitantly, ignoring Frex's calls about cats. Something queer has been going on since the Thropps came. Something strange, I thought.

The closet looked just like any other. I was about to turn around when I looked and saw something twinkle in the dim lighting. Almost looked like eyes. Brown eyes. I whipped my head back to roughly where I'd seen it. An awfully treated green cloak was hanging there. Hmm. My eyes adjusted to the darkness _then_. I saw a strange difference between the colors of green on the cloak. One seemed a little lighter and smoother. I extended my hand and ripped the darker part away.

For a moment, I was too shocked to speak.

There stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Large brown eyes, raven hair that glinted in the faint light, a slight figure, and jade skin that glowed captivated my eyes.

Wow, she is definitely not a cat.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Thank you, if you think I made Wicked. I sincerely thank you for the compliment. But, here's the trouble. If you think I did, YOU'RE A CRAZY PERSON! It's called FAN-fiction.

A/N: Oh…my…Oz. OMO you guys! I am sooooooooo, sooooooooooo, soooooooooooooooo (ten years later) soooooooooooo, so sorry for not updating sooner. You guys are totally bomb if you're reading this right now and read the first chapter three million years ago. _READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY._ This chapter is probably going to be a little weird (and a little bit violent because of Frex…don't worry, I'll deal with him soon…teach him a lesson or two about cruelty), and Fiyero has a friend named Faolan, which, by the way, means Wolf, he's also been to our, err, world...as in, this Earth that we know, or wherever you come from. Oz, Earth, Jupiter, the Wizarding World, Canada…

Short chapter. I'll get the next one up soon…yeah, (I had to completely rewrite this.)

Enjoy!

- - -

_Wow, she is definitely not a cat._

- - -

Elphaba's POV

We stared at each other for a long time. Finally, the silence was broken by Frex skidding in and pushing me to the ground, saying, "Elphaba, why didn't you hide better?! Err, Fiyero! Why don't we go back outside? I'm terribly sorry you had to see this!"

But Fiyero wasn't paying attention. He wouldn't remove his eyes from mine. And, I couldn't remove mine from his. I was trapped in their deep blue depths. Then, as Frex tried to pull Fiyero away, he finally gained consciousness from staring at me…I couldn't tell if he was horrified or just disgusted. "Excuse me, sir, but I believe you said that you'd only be accompanied by Miss Nessarose. Who is that?"

I was quite flattered that he hadn't said '_what_ is that?' Dear old Frexspar looked rather uncomfortable. "She's…she's my…what right have you to ask me this?"

Prince Fiyero looked like he was about to say something, but Frex added too quickly "_That_ is a personal issue," throwing a gesture over to me.

I started to say, "Well, this is awkw—" but Frex slapped me across the face with a look that most definitely said If-You-Talk-You-Die-Cos-You've-Ruined-Everything. I clutched at my cheek, where I was certain there was a red splash of color. As if I'm already not colorful enough. Feeling terribly weak, I collapsed to the floor, landing on my father's feet. Frex dug his boot into my face, earning my half-hearted squeal.

"How dare you! How can you do that? Can you not see she's in pain?" Fiyero nearly shouted. And Nessa rolled over and added, "Father, please don't."

I felt two arms gently lift me to my feet. I stumbled and groaned. I felt myself falling again, and the strong arms caught me. He spoke quietly and seriously, "Are you alright?" I nodded, on the verge of passing out. It wasn't _that_ often that Frex hurt me, but when he did, I was usually limping for awhile or had a cast.

- - -

Fiyero's POV

I was in shock. What cruelty! Judging from the way she didn't even resist the blows, I figured that she was used to this. I gulped quite loudly, "W-what—what _right_ have you to hurt this girl? Do you –Munchkinland—I mean, here in the Vinkus, we do try our very hardest not to punish the young and innocent with violence and abuse." Frex just glared at me. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" I clenched my fists together and said with a steely ring in my voice, "Yes. And now I can see why it wasn't the most comfortable meeting."

He looked puzzled for a second and then said, "Oh yes…"

The girl with green skin started to come back up, only to be punched down again by Frexspar, who did so without a glance at her. I snarled like a beast, gingerly caught her as she was falling and wheeled on out of there shouting for help as I noticed a steady stream of blood down her emerald face. I didn't really understand why she was suddenly so important to me…all I knew was that she needed help.

- - -

Elphaba's POV

I was losing consciousness. I felt actually rather spineless and stupid for being weak in front of Fiyero. I didn't understand. Just a boy, just a boy, I thought fervently. Spoiled, immature, probably dates blondes…

The spots where Frex had gotten me were aching. I gasped as Fiyero caught me in my fall. His strong arms wrapped around me, carrying me bridal-style. He started running smoothly down the highly polished hardwood floors of the hallway, calling for help. For me? I numbly noted that he probably should have fallen on the polished hardwood with the soft felt shoes he was wearing. My eyes closed just as he asked if I was alright again. I nodded and gave in gratefully to the dark waves that had threatened to drown me and fell into a dreamless unconscious.

- - -

Faolan's POV

I was looking at Galinda's retreating form when I heard these terrible shouts. Fiyero was in some kind of trouble…again. With an internal sigh, I looked around lazily, wondering what he'd done now…perhaps _unintentionally_ set the cook on fire again? Maybe forgot to wear a shirt and had a mob of girls chasing him? Maybe almost gotten killed because of an embarrassing situation involving a picture of him intoxicated, seven bubblegum wrappers, and a fist fight between several members of the Our Lady of Perpetual Peace clergy. Sounds like something Galinda might make him do…

Ha, having Fiyero around always made my life interesting. I could just make him out running down the hall with a…giant frog…in his arms…? It looked like a frog…

As he approached, the giant frog appeared to be a girl. A really, really pretty green girl. She had a steady flow of blood all over her. I shouted over to Fiyero, "What have you done? What're you doing?" I was filled with an instant irrational urge to protect the girl at all costs. Geez, I didn't understand it then. That was the beginning.

- - -

Short chapter, I know. Sorry. Yikes. So, what's going to happen with Faolan? Is a relationship between Fiyero and Elphaba? Will there be a love triangle? Is Elphaba really a frog? Did the orange really slay the rake?

Well, you know the drill…review if you want to. It'll definitely guilt me into writing faster. So, the faster I get reviews, the faster ya get the story. Muah-hah-hah!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. It's awesome. Yeah _right_. As if I had the brains to come up with…Wicked…!

A/N: In this chapter, Elphaba is going to meet Faolan (pronounced FAY-lawn) and Princey-Boy officially. Fiyero gets to learn Elphaba's name! Oh, and just in case you are wondering, Fiyero's family has a doctor living with him. OOPS, just realized that in Ireland, Faolan is a girl's name…poor thing. It means 'wolf.'

Poor Elphaba. She's been called a cat and a frog.

- - -

_I was filled with an instant irrational urge to protect the girl at all costs. Geez, I didn't understand it then. That was the beginning._

- - -

Fiyero's POV

Faolan called to me, "What have you done? What're you doing?!"

I called back, simply, "Saving this girl."

His eyes narrowed. "Did you do this?" he asked with suspicion in his words.

"No, you idiot! But I know who did. Now, stop with the stupid questions!"

I think he muttered something like, "You're one to talk."

"Just get the doctor, 'Lan!" He turned on his heel and sped away. I walked a bit farther and found a bench. Gently, I put her on it. The pretty girl shivered a little. Quickly, my brown coat covered her up. A quick clicking sound announced someone running down the hardwood floor. I turned and stifled a laugh. Poor Doctor Errowson.

The little man quivered as Faolan ran forward with him, and then set him down.

"Got him!" I was about to crack a joke when the girl sputtered and groaned. The doctor raced forward at the sound of her pain. He pursed his lips. "Fiyero? Did you do this?"

Why does everybody think that whenever a girl is hurt, it's my fault?

Faolan asked, "So what happened?"

"A guest beat her up."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Where?"

"Over there," I pointed.

"Were you the one who hurt her?"

A _great_ thing about Faolan: he can remember _everything_.

"You know, I heard that they are selling brains down that hall."

Faolan smirked. "You should go check it out, dude."

As Faolan and I were conversing, Doctor Errowson was inspecting green girl. He shushed us.

He took something from a doctor's bag I hadn't noticed before. It smelled really strong. He waved it over her face. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

- - -

Elphaba's POV

I opened my eyes. Let me tell you, it's a just a little strange when you wake up to see a little man waving a little parcel of something in front of you and two boys (both extremely handsome looking) staring down at you.

I blinked twice. The taller of the two boys was familiar looking…Fiyero? So, who was the other? He had shaggy blackish hair and shining dark green eyes. Again, my heart sort of leaped like it did with Fiyero…

Stupid undeniable attraction. Once in a blue moon, I'd find a fiction book (I prefer logical or autobiographical genres) and read it. Since they were usually Nessa's books, they were romance novels. The girl falls in love with the boy who lives forever or masochistic vampire and they get married, suchlike.

All starts with attraction. There's a reason why I prefer documentaries or Animal rights books. Romance novels depress me. Because I know that I'll never get somebody to love me. I'll probably become a nun or something. Too bad I'm not religious.

I realized I was staring at the boy and Fiyero. My eyes dilated and I squirmed uncomfortably in the chair I'd apparently been set down in. So, what exactly happened?

I remember Frex was hurting me…and Fiyero wasn't pleased. But, things were a little too fuzzy for my taste.

"Well, this is kind of awkward," the shaggy-haired-one said.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Well, you were just beaten up by Mr., uh, Frexspar Thropp."

"Well, that's _great_."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my father. Can't you see the family resemblance?" I asked sarcastically.

- - -

Fiyero's POV

Her father? A parent hurting their daughter? No sense. Didn't and doesn't make any.

"What's your name?" she asked Faolan.

"Saelly, Faolan Saelly. And yours?"

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Cool. I'm Faolan. Saelly is the last name."

"I _really_ didn't know that."

I snickered under my breath.

"So," Elphaba started calmly, "what's broken?"

Obviously, this sort of thing had happened before. Doc Errowson nervously blinked and adjusted his glasses. "Well, you're going to have some really bad bruises, but other than that, you should be fine."

I sighed, relieved. But then I thought of Frex. "Faolan, could you get some of the guard or something, and have them get him. I don't trust whatever methods you've been using…"

"Righto, good buddy." He bowed to Elphaba, who I think, I couldn't tell, blushed.

"Wait!" Elphaba screeched; a look of horror upon her jade face. "You don't have to go get him, do you?" There was a look of pleading in her eyes.

"Why?" Faolan and I asked at the same time.

"Um, well, you don't have to get him…we could just forget about this and pretend it never happened…?"

"We can't do that! We gotta tell somebody about this! It's wrong!" Faolan sputtered. I agreed.

"Well, it's not really that important…I'm sure they have some better things to do…"

"I doubt it. Elphaba, does this sort of thing happen with Frex happen often?" I asked. Her face showed no emotion, but I caught her shiver a little.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye—well, not _that_ often...and why are you even asking me this? Why do you care?"

- - -

The review button loves you. The review button loves you a lot and it wants to feel your touch.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, I would be a genius. Sadly I am not. However, I am getting a good grade in math! Kinda creepy, eh?

A/N: Okay, gimme a second…okay…OH MY DANG OZ!!! I AM SOOO SOOO SORRY! Okay, I got grounded right after I last updated and just got off. LONG break from writing. It was horrible. Plus, finals week sort of attacked me. So, I am very sorry. In this chapter, Faolan and Elphaba get to know each other a little bit more.

PS: I saw Wicked in San Francisco on Thursday! Teal Wicks (Elphaba), Nicholas Dromard (Fiyero), Deedee Magno Hall (Nessa), Paul Slade Smith (Doctor Dillamond), and Tom McGowan (the Wizard) signed my program! Fiyero joked with me, Nessa hugged me, and Elphaba smiled and patted me on the back. I almost fainted. My dad had to walk behind me just so I wouldn't fall. Enough of my bragging, let's get on with the chapter. By the way, I just realized Elphaba's full name is E.T.

- - -

"_Ye—well, not that often...and why are you even asking me this? Why do you care?"_

- - -

Elphaba's POV

Fiyero and Faolan both stared at me. Then, Faolan spoke up, "Hey, are you one of those, 'my family beats me up and I don't care anymore because I have no life and I'll let them beat me till they kill me, because nobody cares' people?" He was seriously quite curious. Fiyero elbowed him roughly in the ribs.

I laughed. "I guess I don't know. I didn't realize that people could have labels that long!"

Fiyero said, "You wouldn't believe how long a label this guy's got."

Faolan looked at him accusingly, "Well, Fiyero's got a huge label, too, and—,"

They were interrupted by my squeak as I clutched my stomach.

Fiyero murmured, "Right. Uh, Faolan, I don't even trust you getting the guards. You're insane. You take Elphaba to the hospital."

"Of course," Faolan said, "It would be my pleasure."

Fiyero muttered, "I bet it would be."

"Well, thanks for letting me take her. You might've gotten her hurt."

"WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING BLAMED FOR HURTING FEMALES?"

"Cuz you are a 'scandalicious prince.'"

"Uh, guys, you know I'm not suffering from deafness, right?"

"Err, right. Faolan, just take her to the hospital."

- - -

Faolan's POV

We walked down to the hospital, and I tried to make small talk. It was kind of awkward, since she was nearly howling in pain and I was all 'so how's the weather?'

So, I stopped talking. And I started studying her face, while she wasn't looking. I felt like I was that handsome dude in a girls' romance novel, or something.

It was odd how similar she looked to Fae. I didn't know there were other green people. Wait…

- - -

_Flashback_

_The governor's backyard was green and cool and had a wonderful view of Munchkinland. Fae and I sat under the ancient tree and laid down in its flickering shade. "Fae, I love you."_

"_Love you too, Fao." Her green skin looked strange, but beautiful against the green of the grass._

"_So are you coming to my birthday? It's just two weeks before yours! My sixth birthday party! I can't wait."_

"_I can." I sat up, and looked at her._

"_Well," she continued, "I don't get to have a party for mine, and nobody will care."_

"_Aw, Fae. I do."_

_Fae's dad walked up then. I didn't like him. He didn't treat Fae the way she should have been._

"_You! Shoo! Get away from my…daughter."_

"_But—we were just talking, Fae and me."_

"_And don't call her Fae! Her name is Elphaba."_

- - -

I was jolted. Elphaba? Fae? The same person? I stopped walking. Since I was in front of Elphaba, she ran right into me, and I heard her groan.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"About your father?"

"Ugh, what?"

"Was he, by chance, the governor of Munchkinland?"

"Still is. Why?"

"Um, in that case…do you remember me?"

"Yeah. We met fifteen minutes ago."

"Um, try twelve years ago."

"Fiyero's right. You are insane."

"No, no. Remember me? Fao? C'mon, we were, like, best friends."

"No, no—wait. Did you say Fao?"

"Sure did."

"Were you my only visitor on my sixth birthday?"

"Yeah."

I was a little distracted when Elphaba swung back to me and hugged me so hard I didn't think I could breathe, and almost thought she was faking the whole beat up thing.

"Well, uh, nice to see you too."

"Oh my Oz, I've missed you so much."

"Friends forever, right?"

"Yeah—ow."

"Well, Fae," I paused as I smiled in remembrance, "let's get you to that hospital."

"C'mon, Fao."

- - -

I enjoy reviews. You do too, I'd imagine. Spread a little love, won't you?

-C.C


End file.
